Touta's Awakening
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Touta's life change the moment he found out that he has become an immortal, and left his rural town with Yukihime to start his adventure. After joining UQ Holder, Touta had a series of adventures until encountering Fate, who revealed that he killed Touta's parents. Touta struggled with the revelation, and turns to Yukihime for comfort while slowly developing feelings for her.
1. Prologue

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my first and experimental fanfic of UQ Holder, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I sort heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the anime, **UQ Holder!** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles) last February 7, and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the first few episodes, where I was quite surprised to find out that this series served as a spin-off/sequel to Ken Akamatsu's previous series, **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**, due to **Negi Springfield** making a cameo appearance at the beginning of UQ Holder episode 1, and this quite piqued my interest and decided to watch it to see where the story goes.

After downloading the episodes, I find myself intrigued and decided to come up with an experimental story that focuses on the main character…which he is portrayed as energetic and optimistic, but also to show that despite the traits and being immortal, he would at times have a vulnerable side.

Given that according to the manga, he developed feelings toward **Yukihime**, and decided to try out some plot where they would get closer…and eventually, intimate…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

Several weeks have passed since **Touta Konoe** left the rural town he is living at, due to an unexpected twists and turns, where he learned that his parents were killed but he survived thanks to **Evangeline A. K. McDowall**, who goes by the alias of Yukihime, turning him into an immortal in order to save his life, and the two began living together for the past two years.

After learning about this following **Tachibana**'s attempts to kill her and his classmates, Touta became more optimistic whilst finally getting his wish to leave the rural town and head off to the capital and seek out new friends and live their lives to the fullest, though he would soon learn that he would encounter many things that would came in their midst.

One example would be encountering a fellow teen boy named **Kuromaru Tokisaka**, who is revealed to be an immortal just like Touta, and while Kuromaru's reasons for targeting Yukihime is justified, he is eventually accepted to join Touta and Yukihime's journey, and thus the trio went for another trip until Yukihime revealed that she already made a group that consists of immortal beings, dubbed the **UQ Holder**.

The two boys, aged 14, wear awed at seeing several men in limousines arriving while paying their respects to Yukihime, which made the two boys feel like Yukihime is leading a yakuza-like organization.

"Whoa…"

"Look at that…"

"Yukihime is the boss to these guys."

"I didn't know that…"

"It's like she's leading a yakuza or something…"

"Indeed."

"Looks like our adventure is about to get interesting…"

"Really?"

And thus Touta's life changed and his ADVENTURES escalated as he and Kuromaru arrived at the hideout which acts as a front for hot springs resort. There the two boys are told that for them to stay they must pass a test, which the two boys accepted, and thus their training began immediately where Kuromaru sparred with **Gengoru Makabe**, while Touta sparred with **Karin Yuki**.

The test wasn't easy given that both Gengoru and Karin are very skilled given their ranking within UQ, and Kuromaru is having a hard time catching up with Gengoru, who is always a step ahead of the long-haired boy.

"Come on, you long-haired kid."

"Damn…"

"You got a sword, but you couldn't even reach me?"

"This guy's fast…!"

"What are you? A slowpoke?"

"…"

"Give it all you got…"

"…"

On the other hand, Karin expressed a strong dislike towards Touta mainly because he lived with Yukihime for the past two years and believed that he always have perverted fantasies towards the UQ leader, and made it known that she will not let him get close to Yukihime.

"I do not like you at all."

"Huh?"

"You're not worth being inducted to UQ."

"Why's that?"

"You're not worthy to be with Yukihime-sama."

"Hey! She looked after me after my parents were…"

"You're nothing more than a perverted brat."

"Hey!"

As the days passed, Touta and Kuromaru struggled to train themselves in order to overcome the obstacle, and in the midst of this they encountered the 2nd ranking member of UQ, **Jinbei Shishido**, who offered to help the two boys get stronger, taking place inside a hidden storage room, where the two boys underwent some training and eventually, passed the test which saw Koromaru managed to defeat Gegoru, whilst Touta managing to BEST Karin in a technicality while saving a teenage staff member.

Karin did this out of reluctance and opted to let it slide as she felt that she might offend Yukihime if she chose to be biased, and there she told Yukihime that she doesn't trust Touta, but the UQ leader assured to Karin that Touta would be a great asset to the organization.

"You need not worry, Karin. Touta will be a valuable asset to UQ."

"How so?"

"Like you, he is strong."

"I still do not trust him."

"Trust me at least."

"But…"

"Karin."

"…fine…"

-x-

In the weeks that passed, Touta's life continued to change, for better or worse. He encountered some other fighters while on missions, such as assisting Karin in defending the Slum from mercenaries, and while he was pinned down and defeated at first, he eventually make a comeback as he fought **Kaito**, who has the ability to assume a werewolf form and having blinding speed.

In the ensuing battle, Touta unknowingly awakened the _Magia Erebea_, and narrowly defeated Kaito, forcing him and **Strong Hand** to withdraw when Yukihime and her forces arrived. As the Slum residents recuperate, Touta commented that Karin looks cute when she smiles, which she took offense as she uses her hammer to shut him up.

"Baka!"

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"What did I do!"

"…"

"All I said that you looked cute when you…"

"I am not!"

"Ow!"

In the subsequent days and weeks, Touta spend his days training and getting stronger, while meeting other members of the UQ Holder, ranging from **Kirie Sakurame** to **Ikku Ameya**, and there he encountered **Fate Averruncus**, where he admitted that he killed Touta's parents, and after leaving, Touta is left skeptical about what Fate said.

Koromaru can tell that Touta is conflicted, as he wondered if these revelations would push his friend to seek revenge against Fate, and is worried that he might do something reckless, and confided to Karin what he felt, though Karin said that Touta can be an idiot at times, she believe that Touta would not stoop that low just because Fate said something so calm yet callous.

"I'm sure that boy won't act reckless."

"Really?"

"That I believe."

"…"

"He can be an idiot at times, but he won't stoop to Fat's level."

"I hope so."

"For now the best we can do is wait."

"Touta-san…"

Kirie also appeared concerned as Touta appeared to be uncharacteristically silent, and wondered if she should do something to help, but Gegoru assured to her that Touta will be okay and he will overcome the revelation that caught him in regards to what happened to his parents two years ago.

"He'll be fine, Kirie."

"Really."

"Yes."

"But still…"

"The kid can hang on. he won't do something trivial like giving in to rage and the sort…"

"I hope so."

"Let's wait and see."

"Okay."

-x-

After completing a certain mission, Yukihime decided to have an outing for the UQ members and went to a popular hot springs somewhere within Japan, and while the rest are having fun, the scene shows that Touta is alone at a certain area with a hot spring, only in a towel, where he is staring at the skies as he felt conflicted on whether to go after Fate for murdering his parents or not.

Ever since leaving the rural town two years ago, he was optimistic and full of energy, wanting to meet new friends and help those in need. Now he felt quite empty, emotions fluctuating, and feels like his whole being is being in a tug-of-war on what to do in regards to Fate. Somehow he felt like wanting to avoid everyone for now.

By then, Yukihime came, wrapped only in a towel and sat beside Touta, seeing that he is visibly troubled, no doubt by the revelation that Fate made when questioned about his role in the deaths of Touta's parents, which is also the reason why she took Touta in and live together for two years ago.

"Touta."

"Yukihime."

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Are you still at loss about what Fate told you?"

"I suppose. I don't know what to do…if I should go after him or not."

"Touta."

"…"

Yukihime told Touta that in a way, she too felt responsible because his parents were dragged in, and she apologized if he is feeling that his whole being is being eaten up by emotions he is feeling at the moment, but also told him that he is not alone, for she, and UQ, will help him overcome whatever obstacles that stood in his way, and tells him not to be consumed by hatred or rage because of what he discovered from the revelation that Fate made.

Touta remained quiet, but soon he can be seen shaking a bit until he slowly lean his head against her chest, and sobbed softly as he felt that he missed his parents, and Yukihime hugged him as she comforted him, assuring him that everything will be okay and he should let things out of his chest and that there is no shame in shedding tears for his deceased parents.

"It's fine."

"…"

"What matters now is that you are alive. I kept my promise to your parents."

"…"

"You're now a member of UQ…you found friends…and you even are on your way to fulfill a promise."

"…"

"So let it al out and soon you'll be okay."

"…"

Not far, Karin came and stared wide-eyed seeing Touta's head pressing against Yukihime's chest, and assumed that he is making a pass on the UQ leader, though Kirie, who happened to be watching the whole time, tells Karin to leave the two alone for now, as Yukihime is giving Touta some emotional support given that Touta is struggling to handle the emotions he is experiencing after finally found the one who murdered his parents.

"So best leave it at that, Karin."

"But…"

"The boss is just cheering Touta up."

"But he's pressing his face on her chest…!"

"You know the boss…if he make a pass on her, she'd throw him out of the pool."

"…"

"And I've been secretly watching. That boy is having a difficult moment, and the boss is helping him cope."

"Still…"

Karin appeared disbelieving at first, but soon held back after seeing that there is nothing perverted happening, and yet she said that Touta should stop acting like a crybaby, though Kirie said it is natural for him to feel that way, since he lost his parents in such a tragedy.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as the events took place during the anime, and portions of the manga, such as Fate admitting tobTouta that he killed the boy's parents, though I took the liberty in adding some original content…as I have yet to read the manga since I am still in the midst of watching the anime.

Although majority of the UQ members appeared, there are some who haven't due to them being seen only in the manga, and I might add them in once I finished the anime and start checking the manga.

Right now the story took a slice of life approach until reaching the drama part. On what Touta and Yukihome would do in the upcoming chapters are open to interpretations as I am currently working on the story.

I might change it to M-rated depending on the plot, so let me know via reviews if I should go M-rated or remain T-rated…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Touta struggles to move on and not let his negative emotion get the best of him, while at the same time he started to take notice of Yukihime…

See you in six weeks (about in mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Comfort

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here it'll be a bit of a drama as Yukihime comforts Touta after he is in an emotional turmoil, and what the others would think after seeing Yukihime and Touta getting closer…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 2: _****_Kaiteki-sa_**

At the hot springs, the scene shows that Yukihime came and joined Touta, wrapped only in a towel and sat beside the immortal boy, seeing that he is visibly troubled, no doubt by the revelation that Fate made when questioned about his role in the deaths of Touta's parents, which is also the reason why she took Touta in and live together for two years ago.

At the other side, Makabe and Ameya are watching Yukihime and Touta together, and wondered what the UQ Holder founder can do to help the younger boy, having catch the gist of Touta's encounter with Fate and the revelation about Fate's role in the death of Touta's parents. They wonder what she could do to help the younger boy after what happened two year ago.

"Yukihime…"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"This is where things take a turn."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid's in an emotional bind. And Yukihime may be the only one who can get him out of his stump."

"Really?"

"Looks like it."

By then the two men are joined by Shishido, and they grimaced a bit as Shishido is reeking with sake, and realized that he is binging on the sake that Yukihime is trying to hide, and they feared that Shishido is about to get a CAPITAL PUNISHMENT for drinking it without permission, and told him the implications if she were to find out.

Shishido snickered and told them not to worry, saying that he will be okay, though he is curious to see what she could do to help Touta out, though he is confident that the younger boy can snap out of his depression and get back on his feet and move forward and accept what is happening to him in a snap of a finger, which the two men glanced at him in curiosity.

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I'm sure."

"You sound confident."

"How would you know?"

"I've known Yukihime for a LONG TIME…so I know."

"Coming from someone who steals Yukihime's supply of sake…"

"I doubt I'd take your word for it, Shishido…"

"Ha-ha.."

Shishido grinned and both men wondered if Shishido is confident that touta would recover emotionally, knowing that the younger boy just found out who murdered his parents with Fate admitting it nonchalantly, as if Fate has no qualms about admitting it in front of the boy.

At the onsen, Yukihime sat closer to the younger boy, which he did not seem to mind it. Since Touta's encounter with Fate, the younger boy has somewhat changed a bit, as his usual cheerful and optimistic attitude became seldom and he is now getting quite silent and currently tends to spend some time alone, and she decided to talk to him and see if her hunch is right about Touta getting depressed and is craving for revenge.

"Touta-kun."

"Yukihime."

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Are you still at loss about what Fate told you?"

"I suppose. I don't know what to do…if I should go after him or not."

"Touta-kun."

"…"

Yukihime placed a hand on his shoulder and told Touta that in a way, she too felt responsible because his parents were dragged in, and she apologized if he is feeling that his whole being is being eaten up by emotions he is feeling at the moment, but also told him that he is not alone, for she, and UQ Holder, will help him overcome whatever obstacles that stood in his way, and tells him not to be consumed by hatred or rage because of what he discovered from the revelation that Fate made.

Touta remained quiet, but soon he can be seen shaking a bit until he slowly lean his head against her chest, and sobbed softly as he felt that he missed his parents, and Yukihime hugged him as she comforted him, assuring him that everything will be okay and he should let things out of his chest and that there is no shame in shedding tears for his deceased parents.

"It's fine."

"…"

"What matters now is that you are alive. I kept my promise to your parents."

"…"

"You're now a member of UQ…you found friends…and you even are on your way to fulfill a promise."

"…"

"So let it all out and soon you'll be okay."

"…"

Not far, Karin came and stared wide-eyed seeing Touta's head pressing against Yukihime's chest, and assumed that he is making a pass on the UQ leader, though Kirie, who happened to be watching the whole time, tells Karin to leave the two alone for now, as Yukihime is giving Touta some emotional support given that Touta is struggling to handle the emotions he is experiencing after finally found the one who murdered his parents.

"So best leave it at that, Karin."

"But…"

"The boss is just cheering Touta up."

"But he's pressing his face on her chest…!"

"You know the boss…if he make a pass on her, she'd throw him out of the pool."

"…"

"And I've been secretly watching. That boy is having a difficult moment, and the boss is helping him cope."

"Still…"

Karin appeared disbelieving at first, but soon held back after seeing that there is nothing perverted happening, and yet she said that Touta should stop acting like a crybaby, though Kirie said it is natural for him to feel that way, since he lost his parents in such a tragedy.

Karin began to soften up a bit, as she is reminded of her own tragic past, and opted to cease any hostility towards the boy, as she watched him crying softly as Yukihime can be heard comforting Touta, and Karin felt that this might do for now seeing that Touta is not his usual self, and Kirie said that she could have used her powers to reset time and save Touta's parents, but felt that this would only worsen matters which Yukihime would surely disapprove of.

By then Mizore Yukihiro came and stared wide-eyed at seeing Yukihme seemingly hugging Touta in a perceived SENSUAL way, and is about to throw a fit when Kirie covered Mizore's mouth and whispered to her not to make a scene, saying that Yukihime is giving Touta an emotional need, which Mizore didn't understand at first as all she could do is make muffled screams as Kirie tries to hold her back.

"Mizore-san! Don't make a noise!"

"MMM!"

"Yukihime is just giving the idiot some emotional support…"

"MMM!"

"We'll explain it to you, but you need to calm down…"

"MMM!"

"Please…"

"MMM!"

Karin sighed and reluctantly stepped in and told Mizore to calm down, saying that Yukihme is only giving Touta some emotional support after his encounter with Fate, the person responsible for killing Touta's parents, which caused Mizore to stop her ranting and stared at Karin, and asked if she is serious about what she just said.

Karin nodded and said that Touta is currently facing an emotional crisis that none of the UQ Holder members are aware of, and it appeared that Yukihime is the only one aware of this and thus she is cheering him up as well as helping him raise his spirits and raise his morale to get him back to his usual, optimistic self once more.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How…how do you know?"

"I just felt it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Trust me."

Konomaru came, and overheard the conversation, and admitted that he too wished he could help Touta, but admitted that Yukihime could be the only one who can reach out to Touta, given that the two spent time together in the last two years, which Mizore stared wide-eyed and demanded to Konomaru to tell her what the long-haired UQ Holder member meant by that.

Konomaru sweat-dropped and tells an exasperated Mizore that since Touta's parents were killed two years ago, Yukihime acted as Touta's foster guardian, and through her, Touta slowly overcame his depression and became what Touta is known today, and said if it weren't for Yukihime, Touta may have ended up in a situation worse that being a delinquent.

Karin and Kirie reluctantly nodded and said that as much as they hate to admit, Yukihime is the reason why Touta became the optimistic boy that he is today, and though they question Yukihime's motive, they cannot deny that she was there for him and felt that she did the right thing in living with Touta and bringing him over to become a member of UQ Holder.

"That's the truth."

"We learned it from Yukihime herself."

"She is only looking out for him since his parents were killed two years ago."

"So there's nothing malicious about that."

"Therefore…"

"You don't need to overreact…"

"Take our word for it."

"Yukihime is helping him emotionally."

Mizore twitched her eyes as she is forced to take her friends' word for it, and sighed as she wondered if Touta can really get over his depression, and Konomaru said that he is sure that Touta can overcome the emotional torment he is currently feeling and believes that Yukihime is the only person who can help him given the two years she spent with Touta and is confident that Touta will recover from it.

"Believe me. Yukihime can help Touta-kun."

"I…don't know."

"It's true."

"Still…"

"You don't have to worry about anything."

"Can I trust you on that?"

"Of course."

"…"

By then, Makabe, Ameya and Shishido came and told the rest that they should leave Yukihime and Touta alone, for now, feeling that the two needed some privacy so that the UQ Holder leader can help in getting Touta back to his feet, which Konomaru felt that the three men have a point and decided to leave as well, though Mizore appeared hesitant as she FEARED that Yukihime might plan to SEDUCE Touta and have him DO the UQ Holder leader.

Karin blushed at hearing this and questioned Mizore if that is what she is thinking, which the blond-haired, pig-tailed girl said that this might be possible given the way Yukihime is holding Touta, as Karin stared at Yukihime, she can see Touta beginning to embrace Yukihime, and Karin twitched her eye as she felt that Mizore might be right about this.

Shishido snickered and told the two girls not to worry about anything and said that things will be okay and that Yukihme would not stoop that low, though Karin and Mizore doubted his words given the scent of sake that is reeking all over from his body.

"Are you sure?"

"And you expect us to believe you?"

"Of course."

"I doubt it."

"Coming from someone who is HIGH on sake…"

"Ha-ha…believe me, girls."

"Whatever."

"Hmph. Drunkard…"

Makabe and Ameya decided to intervene as they felt that the antics might attract unwanted attention and told the girls and Konomaru that things will be okay and urged them to give Yukihime and Touta some privacy, and assured that nothing perverted would take place, which Konomaru took the men's words for it, and is the first to leave the scene.

Kirie agreed and tells Mizore and Karin that they should leave Yukihime alone given that the UQ Holder leader wouldn't do something like what Mizore is thinking, and Karin reluctantly agreed, believing that if Touta were to make a pass on Yukihime, he would get a beating if he overstep his boundary though Mizore is not completely convinced and wants to confront the two, yet Karin and Kirie carried her as they take their leave.

"Come on…"

"Let's go."

"Wait!"

"We're heading back."

"And it's getting late."

"I want to stay!"

"Sorry…"

"No can do."

"I can't leave Touta alone with that woman!"

As the three girls left, this leaves Makabe, Aemya and Shishido the only ones remaining, and as the two men are ready to leave, Shisido did a peeping tom thing as he hid himself and watched Yukihime and Touta, and there Makabe asked what Shisido is doing, in which Shishido said he is sure that if things go right, Touta might use the chance to kiss Yukihime and make out with her, since the setting is quite right and erotic to boot.

Ameya sighed and said that it is very unlikely given how serious she can be, and it is definite that she would reject touta's advances if that were the boy's intention, and stated that it is unlikely that Touta would do something like that after what recently happened, and he advises Makabe that they should carry Shishido away given that this body is reeking the scent of sake, and feared that if the sake that Shishido drank belonged to Yukihime and if she were to find out, there will be hell to pay.

Makabe agreed and the two men began to carry Shishido away, which he insisted on staying, but the two men disagreed, and said that this is for his own safety if he wants to make it out ALIVE in the next morning.

"Come on…"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Can't I stay for a little bit?"

"Nope. We're heading back."

"And it's getting late. Besides, you're drunk."

"So?"

"If the scent of sake reaches Yukihime, and learn that you stole her supplies, you'll be sorry…"

"Therefore, we're saving your neck this time."

"Aw…just this once…?"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is quite a tearjerker of sorts, as Yukihime comforted Touta as he is facing an emotional crisis, while the rest of the UQ Holder members are in doubt on whether or not Touta is taking advantage of the UQ Holder leader…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Yukihime continue to comfort Touta, but something within the boy AWAKEN, which might lead to some awkward moment…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. A Need For Comfort

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here it'll be a bit of a drama as Yukihime comforts Touta after he is in an emotional turmoil, and what the others would think after seeing Yukihime and Touta getting closer…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Kaiteki-sa no hitsuyō-sei…_**

As the three girls left the scene, confident that Yukihime can handle Touta should the younger boy overstep his bound and attempt to make a pass on the UQ Holder founder, they can be heard bickering among themselves, with Mizore maintaining that Touta might take advantage, and asked Karin if she is fine with it, which Karin said that she is confident that Yukihime would deal with the IDIOT if he attempts to SEDUCE the UQ Holder founder.

Mizore stared wide-eyed, and believed that it could be the opposite and said that Yukihime MIGHT be the one who would seduce Touta, which Karin stared in disbelief and said Yukihime would not stoop that low, with Kirie agreeing that Yukihime is not the kind of person who would resort to that, and this triggered a rather loud bickering between the three girls.

"Yukihime-sama would not do that!"

"I agree! There's no way that incompetent idiot would…"

"But what if Yukihime does seduce Touta? That's something I will not stand for!"

"Yukihime won't do that!"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"…"

"…"

"So? No rebuttal?"

As the girls left while bickering non-stop, this leaves Makabe, Aemya and Shishido as the only ones remaining, and as the two men are ready to leave, Shisido did a peeping tom thing as he hid himself and watched Yukihime and Touta, and there Makabe asked what Shisido is doing, in which Shishido said he is sure that if things go right, Touta might use the chance to kiss Yukihime and make out with her, since the setting is quite right and erotic to boot.

Ameya sighed and said that it is very unlikely given how serious she can be, and it is definite that she would reject Touta's advances if that were the boy's intention, and stated that it is unlikely that Touta would do something like that after what recently happened, and he advises Makabe that they should carry Shishido away given that this body is reeking the scent of sake, and feared that if the sake that Shishido drank belonged to Yukihime and if she were to find out, there will be hell to pay.

Makabe agreed and the two men began to carry Shishido away, which he insisted on staying, but the two men disagreed, and said that this is for his own safety if he wants to make it out ALIVE in the next morning.

"Come on…"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Can't I stay for a little bit?"

"Nope. We're heading back."

"And it's getting late. Besides, you're drunk."

"So?"

"If the scent of sake reaches Yukihime, and learn that you stole her supplies, you'll be sorry…"

"Therefore, we're saving your neck this time."

"Aw…just this once…?"

As the three men left, they were hopeful that Yukihime would not notice, however, the scent of her fsvorite sake reached her somehow, and she mentally sighed as she guessed that Shishido took one of her prized sake and decided to punish him tomorrow, and right now she focused on cheering Touta up, as he is still embracing her, in which she embraced him in return as she is currently giving him emotional support.

Touta remained silent as his encounter with Fate still etched onto his mind and now he is beginning to wonder if being an immortal is a good idea or not, and there he asked her about it, and there she reminded him of his battle with Tachibana, stating that it was his choice to walk that path when his classmates at that time were in Tachibana's murderous mercy.

Yukihime also reminded him that he chose that path because he wanted to see the capital and make new friends, which she pointed out that Touta succeeded in that goal, having met and made a lot of friends like Konomaru, Kirie, Shionobu and others, and pointed out that because of his immortality, he also saved countless, innocent lives, such as the orphans at the slums, which made Touta realize that.

"So, Touta-kun…"

"…"

"You achieved so many things…"

"…"

"You should count your blessings…"

"…"

"So don't feel down…"

"…"

Touta slowly realized that he may have started to act selfishly, but Yukihime assured to him that he is just undergoing a phase where he had to deal with emotionally given the circumstances of his parents' deaths, and that he just recently found out that he was a clone of Negi Springfield, and tells the younger boy that he is who he is, and that is all that matters.

Touta is starting to feel ashamed, and slowly sobbed as he realized that he has been wrongly assuming things, and Yukihime sighed and assured to him that he is not really in the wrong and urged him to move forward and face the challenges, reminding him that this is his motto and that he is the type who would never give up.

"There, there…"

"…"

"It's fine."

"…"

"You're alive now and that's what matters."

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

Touta remained silent as he is reminded of what he is, and he just hugged her in an emotional need, which Yukihime smiled wryly, and kept on comforting him as they remained like this for several more minutes, and eventually, Touta felt a bit better now and apologized if he caused her any problems, which she said it is okay as what is important now is that he recovered.

She tells him not to be blinded by rage over what Fate did to the Konoe parents and that he should stick to what he does best, and not fall in to despair and be the same boy he is known for, which Touta slowly nodded, as his confidence is slowly coming back to him.

Touta stared at Yukihime, and she noticed that his usual vibe is slowly back to the way he is, and smiled, telling him that he ought to face whatever adversity comes in his way and he should face it with confidence and not waver, assuring that he can overcome anything that tries to bring him down and make him submit.

"Is that your resolve, Touta-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yup. I won't waiver anymore."

"Looks like you've recovered."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Sure."

"…"

Those words slowly made Touta regain his confidence and he is slowly recovering from his emotional turmoil, and Yukihime smiled seeing that Touta is soon going back to what he is known for – confident, free-spirited, optimistic and energetic young boy who became an immortal because of her. Touta glanced at her, seeing her smile and beauty, but then something seemed to be off, as he is staring at her in a curious way.

Yukihime wondered what is going on as he is staring at her in a strange way, and there she asked him if he is okay, yet he did not reply as kept on staring at her, but in a curious yet innocent way.

"Touta?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Touta…"

"…"

Yukihime began to wonder if he is getting into another emotional slump, but then Touta scooted closer to her and gave her an innocent but loving kiss on the lips, causing her to blush deeply as his lips remained on hers, and she is taken by surprise that she couldn't react immediately as their lips remained locked for a few seconds before parting.

The UQ Holder founder stared wide-eyed at what Touta did, and she wondered what came inside his head and made him do that, and she asked him what is he thinking, but Touta said nothing as his feelings for her resurfaced, and gave her another kiss on the lips, this time a bit passionate, which a surprised Yukihime was taken aback, as her lips started to follow the younger boy's lip movement, and the kiss became more passionate.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It's been a long while before she get to experience something like this, and Yukihime never thought that she would get to kiss a guy, let alone a younger boy, but Touta seemingly became a special case, and the way he kissed her felt somewhat…special. As the kiss became more passionate, Yukihime is starting to give in as the way he handle was still innocent, no force and nothing aggressive, just a plain and gentle kiss.

After a while his lips parted from hers, and the blushing blonde-haired woman stared in confusion as she wondered what state of mind Touta is in, but then another situation took place, as the 14-year old boy began to gently kiss her neck, in a romantic way, though in an innocent manner, and Yukihime stared wide-eyed at what the younger boy is doing, as he is starting to neck her.

His lips brushing her tender skin and it did not take long before her body starts to absorb the arousing sensations, and she attempted to talk him out of it, but all he said was her name while he continued to kiss her neck and upper chest.

"Yukihime…"

"H-hey…"

"Yukihime…"

"S-stop…"

"Yukihime…"

"T-Touta…"

"Yukihime…"

"Ahh…"

Touta's kisses were gentle and innocent, and the way he acted made her wonder if she should use her magic to physically reprimand or restrain him, but her thoughts became a bit jumbled as she is steadily getting aroused, and she struggled to get her mental bearings back, as the kiss on her neck and upper chest are making her lose focus.

In an ironic coincidence, her towel began to unfasten by itself and fell off, thus Yukihime is now naked, and she blushed further upon realizing it, but before she could act on it, Touta seemingly unaware of what he is doing, moved his lips, kissing from her neck down to her cleavage, and Yukihime stared in surprise as Touta's action is slowly driving her around the bend, as her body reacted in a POSITIVE way, pleasure within her intensifies.

She started to moan softly as she tries to get him to snap out of his actions but he seemed to be in his own world as he continued to kiss her on the chest and cleavage, and even if he did hear her, all he did was say her name in an adoring way, and Yukihime struggled to get him to stop, with little success as her breathing became a bit ragged.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

In his state of what he is doing, his mind and body now seemingly acted in innocent but pure romantic passion, and he unknowingly removed his towel, leaving him naked, and he scooted closer as he resumed kissing her on the lips, and Yukihime unintentionally followed suit as the kiss was blissful and full of passion, and both ended up moaning through the kiss as his hands clasped with hers.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is quite a tearjerker of sorts, as Yukihime comforted Touta as he is facing an emotional crisis, while the rest of the UQ Holder members are in doubt on whether or not Touta is taking advantage of the UQ Holder leader…but eventually leaves them alone…

While Touta soon recovered, the passion seemed to overwhelm him as he began to MAKE OUT with Yukihime…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Yukihime tries to talk her way out, but Touta is still focused on OTHER THINGS…check out where this would lead to…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Restraint

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta seemingly LOSES himself as he is with Yukihime, and how will the UQ Holder founder get herself out of this HOT SITUATION…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Kōsoku**_

After a while his lips parted from hers, and the blushing blonde-haired woman stared in confusion as she wondered what state of mind Touta is in, but then another situation took place, as the 14-year old boy began to gently kiss her neck, in a romantic way, though in an innocent manner, and Yukihime stared wide-eyed at what the younger boy is doing, as he is starting to neck her.

His lips brushing her tender skin and it did not take long before her body starts to absorb the arousing sensations, and she attempted to talk him out of it, but all he said was her name while he continued to kiss her neck and upper chest.

"Yukihime…"

"H-hey…"

"Yukihime…"

"S-stop…"

"Yukihime…"

"T-Touta…"

"Yukihime…"

"Ahh…"

Touta's kisses were gentle and innocent, and the way he acted made her wonder if she should use her magic to physically reprimand or restrain him, but her thoughts became a bit jumbled as she is steadily getting aroused, and she struggled to get her mental bearings back, as the kiss on her neck and upper chest are making her lose focus.

In an ironic coincidence, her towel began to unfasten by itself and fell off, thus Yukihime is now naked, and she blushed further upon realizing it, but before she could act on it, Touta seemingly unaware of what he is doing, moved his lips, kissing from her neck down to her cleavage, and Yukihime stared in surprise as Touta's action is slowly driving her around the bend, as her body reacted in a POSITIVE way, pleasure within her intensifies.

She started to moan softly as she tries to get him to snap out of his actions but he seemed to be in his own world as he continued to kiss her on the chest and cleavage, and even if he did hear her, all he did was say her name in an adoring way, and Yukihime struggled to get him to stop, with little success as her breathing became a bit ragged.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

In his state of what he is doing, his mind and body now seemingly acted in innocent but pure romantic passion, and he unknowingly removed his towel, leaving him naked, and he scooted closer as he resumed kissing her on the lips, and Yukihime unintentionally followed suit as the kiss was blissful and full of passion, and both ended up moaning through the kiss as his hands clasped with hers.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The kiss lasted less than a minute before Touta unknowingly kissed his way down to her chest before taking a nipple inside his lips, gently lapping it, feeling it hardened, and Yukihime blushed as arousal enveloped her body, and she tried to tell him to stop, but she ended up moaning in pleasure as she tries to persuade him to stop his actions.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

But Touta seemingly did not heard anything as he is in a world of his own as he began suckling on her other nipple which further increased the intensity of arousal in her body, and she gritted her teeth as she is feeling sensually good right now, and yet she did not like the setting they are in as she is worried that her subordinates might see them like this which would result in a huge misunderstanding and make a fuss, and she tries to tell Touta to stop right now and calm down.

But Touta is BUSY with other things as he slowly kissed her chest up to her neck, while still holding her hands in an innocent way. She tried to tell him to stop, with little success as he is still in HIS OWN WORLD.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"S-stop…"

"…"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"…"

Yukihime's breathing became a bit ragged as Touta's lips continued to TICKLE her skin as his kisses sent shockwaves all over her body, and yet the 14-year old boy appeared to be oblivious to his actions, as all he can think right now is innocent passion, as his mind was jumbled after everything that happened recently until now, and yet Yukihime is considerate enough not to berate the younger boy for what he is doing at the moment.

Touta then embraced her while kissing her on the lips, which was innocent enough which she considered at the moment, until he felt something HARD PRESSING her belly, and she blushed upon realizing what it is, and gently pushed him back and tells him they are in an open space and said that if the others were to see this they would make a fuss for a month or so.

Her words somewhat reached Touta as he stopped himself and realized what just occurred, and saw her naked body, as well as he looked down and saw his SHAVED penis POINTING UPWARD, realizing how aroused he is, yet he restrained himself as he backed away.

He blushed while apologizing if she feels that he is seducing her which she sighed and said it is okay given the circumstances of what occurred a while ago and said that he needed a bit of relaxation to help calm his mind.

"S-sorry…"

"It's fine."

"I…I don't know what got into me…"

"Never mind it."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

Yukihime grabbed her towel and covered herself and tells Touta that she will facilitate a way to give him a bit of a day off so that he can relax his mind and recover mentally, which he just nodded, and there she tells him that what they just did must be kept a secret, which he blushed and nodded, once again apologizing for his actions.

Yukihime sighed and said it is okay, saying that it's fine and tells him to forget what has happened, and there Karin, Kirie and Mizore came, as they decided to pick up Yukihime given that it is already late and there they saw her and Touta close by, and the three girls blushed while in shock upon seeing Touta's aroused state, and misunderstood the situation.

There the three girls confronted Touta, demanding to know if he intend to RAPE Yukihime or is seducing her to give him a HANDJOB, which the younger blushed furiously and deny the accusations, though the three girls do not seemed to be convinced and are ready to lunge him.

"Touta Konoe…CARE TO EXPLAIN why are you in THAT STATE?"

"The incompetent is ARMED WITH A PHALLIC SWORD!"

"I can't believe it! Do you intend to let Yukihime hold your PEE-PEE?"

"N-No…you got it all…"

"You better have a good alibi before I SLICE it off…"

"Do it, Karin!"

"Don't let him STAB YOU!"

"Hey, stop!"

Yukihime sighed and told the three girls to calm down, saying that nothing happened and assured to them that Touta did nothing of the sort, and while Kirie and Mizore felt assured, Karin is not wholly convinced and asked the UQ Holder founder why is Touta near her while naked and why is his penis pointing straight, and there Yukihime said that given Touta's physical age, it is natural for his body to react that way.

Karin stared at Touta and tells him he better not tray anything funny, which he deny such intention and said that if he were to do that then Yukihime would have punched him all the way out of the resort, which she stared at him in great suspicion and disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And you sure you are not planning to seduce her?"

"I said it wasn't like that!"

"And how sure are you?"

"Pretty sure!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Minzore and Kirie approached Touta, then stared at his ORGAN before staring at his face, and demanded to know if he MASTURBATED while watching Yukihime bathing, which made him blush furiously and tells them that he did not do anything like that, and tells the girls he never do anything like what they are insinuating, yet the two girls are not fully convinced.

"Really?"

"As in you're telling the truth?"

"Really!"

"And you sure you are not planning on MASTURBATING while she takes A BATH?"

"or even sneaking inside her room and rubbed yourself till you EXPLODE?"

"I said it wasn't like that! IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"And how sure are you?"

"And you better be honest…"

"Pretty sure!"

Yukihime sighed and steps in to diffuse the situation and told the three girls to go back to their rooms and get some rest, saying that it is already late and that she and Touta have something to discuss as a way to help him cope with the recent events that affected him mentally, which the three girls realized what she meant, and glanced at Touta, who looked neutral.

The three girls stared at each other before telling her that they will oblige, but urged him to beat up Touta if he is planning to do anything indecent towards her, which Yukihime smiled and assured to them that Touta will never do something like that.

"Yukihime-sama…"

"Let us know if you need help."

"We will beat him up if you needed…"

"Oh, don't worry. everything's under control."

"Are you sure?"

"What if he…?"

"Yeah…he's a…"

"It's fine. I can deal with him if I need to."

As the three girls are about to leave, they, and Yukihime caught what appeared to be a familiar scent, and it came not quite far at a nearby bush, where it shows that Makabe, Aemya and Shishido, in which Shisido did a peeping tom thing as he hid himself and watched Yukihime and Touta, and there Makabe saw what Shisido is doing, in which Shishido said he is enjoying what Touta did a whle ago, such as kissing Yukihime and make out with her, which the setting is quite right and erotic to boot.

Ameya sighed and said that Shishido did is dangerous and it constitutes to her right to privacy, and he advises Makabe that they should carry Shishido away given that this body is reeking the scent of sake, and feared that if the sake that Shishido drank belonged to Yukihime and if she were to find out, there will be hell to pay.

Makabe agreed and the two men began to carry Shishido away, which he insisted on staying, but the two men disagreed, and said that this is for his own safety if he wants to make it out ALIVE in the next morning.

"Come on…"

"Let's go."

"Huh? Can't I stay for a little bit?"

"Nope. We're heading back."

"And it's getting late. Besides, you're drunk."

"So?"

"If the scent of sake reaches Yukihime, and learn that you stole her supplies, you'll be sorry…"

"Therefore, we're saving your neck this time."

"Aw…just this once…?"

As the three men are ready to leave, they were hopeful that Yukihime would not notice, however, the scent of her favorite sake reached her somehow, and she stood in front of them, staring wickedly at the trio, and is eyeing Shishido, seeing that he is holding a bottle of one of the rare sake that she purchased, and there she asked him if he has any prayers to say.

Makabe and Ameya stared wide-eyed and are about to leave, but Shishido held them and asked for protection, which the two men frantically tells Shishido to let go, as they do not wan to get dragged in his mess.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"Save me!"

"No way!"

"This is your problem!"

"We're UQ Holder members! We should be looking out for each other! So please…"

"I said let go…huh?"

"Oh no! Yukihime's about to…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

The scene outside the resort, where a loud explosion is heard and a bright light shone, where the three men are seen flying upwards, they looked like MOVING CHARCOALS as they got fried by the UQ Holder leader, and both Makabe and Ameya berated Shishido for his foolishness which resulted in them feeling her wrath when it is supposed to be only Shishido himself.

"AAIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAHHH!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Shishido, you idiot!"

"Why do you always drag us in your foolishness?"

"It's fun, right?"

"Once we land, we'll beat you up!"

"And we mean it!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is quite a steamer, as what started as a way for Yukihime to comforte Touta ended up in a make-out which she had difficulty in calming him down before eventually managing to make him stop…

The three girls somewhat failed to figure out yet they feel THREATENED after seeing the misunderstanding, yet the UQ Holder leader managed to diffuse the situation…

And in the end Shishido pissed Yukihime off for stealing her prized, rare sake, and both Ameya and Makabe ended up getting dragged in on the PUNISHMENT…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Touta attempts to move on after the emotional moment…and soon accidentally takes Yukihime out on a date…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Prelude To An Invitation

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta ponders about his feelings for Yukihime, and here a chance encounter would take things to a different level…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Shōtai no pureryūdo**_

A few days later, Touta was at a mall strolling around and he wondered if this is a good thing for him to come here after the INCIDENT that happened at another resort where he accidentally make out with Yukihime while managing to calm Karin, Mizore and Kirie after they nearly caught him making out with the UQ Holder founder, and if not for Yukihime he would have suffered the three girls' wraths.

Touta himself wondered how and why he ended up in that situation until realizing that his action was due to the heat of the moment and felt that he might have gotten far if both him and Yukihime had not stopped at the last moment.

While walking he came across a movie section where an usher is giving away free movie tickets to lucky passerby, and Touta happened to be one of the luckiest ones as he is given a pair of free movie passes where he and a partner can watch a movie of their choosing for free.

Touta blinked his eyes if the usher is serious which he nodded. He said that he is lucky to be one of the lucky recipients of the free movie passes as opportunities like these come only once in a while, and advised him to make use of it so that everything won't be in vain.

Touta thought about it and told the usher said he will consider it, and the usher smiled and tells him to make use of it as getting free passes do not come so often and said to Touta that this is one opportunity he cannot pass up, and suggested to invite a girl to attend since the tickets are good for two persons and it would be a perfect catalyst to set up a date.

Touta blinked his eyes when he heard the word DATE.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, kid."

"Uh…"

"Use the tickets to take a girl with you, and it'll set up a perfect date."

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Believe me. You'll score big!"

The usher smiled and said that asking a girl out on a date and inviting her to watch a movie using the free passes is a good start, and tells him to use this chance, and Touta thought about it as he realized that he could use it to ask Yukihime out, and felt that this is a perfect opportunity, and he thanked the usher for the suggestion.

The usher smiled and said it is nothing and suggested that he ask a girl out so that everything will be set, as the tickets will be in effect by next week, and urged him not to lose the passes or else he won't be able to watch the movies he wanted to watch should he loses the free passes.

"And believe me, kid. You wouldn't want to lose them."

"…"

"Keep them safe till next week."

"Okay."

"And make sure the passes are not ripped or anything. That way they will be vildated."

"Got it."

"Then you're good."

"Right."

After that, Touta thanked the usher as he went on to stroll the rest of the areas inside the mall, as he secured the passes and began to think about how to invite Yukihime to watch a movie with him, though he has to anticipate the event that she might decline his invitation, so he has to ready himself should that scenario happen.

As he came across a fountain-like area, he saw a couple acting so overly passive, as the teen guy is kissing his girlfriend and their romantic moment was quite over-the-top, and Touta blushed as he did not expect something like this, and felt that he may have come across such an overly-romantic scene, the guy is kissing his girlfriend like in an R-rated scene where the couple are engaged in a torrid but passionate love scene.

The girl saw Touta and is worried that he might squeal them to the guards, but the guy assured to her that everything will be fine.

"Dear…"

"Hmm…?"

"That kid is watching us…"

"Don't mind him."

"He might squeal us…"

"I'll just bribe him. Let's contrinue…"

"Aahh~h…"

"Mmm…"

Touta blushed as it reminded him about his MOMENT with Yukihime at the hot springs, and tells the couple HE DID NOT SEE ANYTHING and took his leave, and moments later he heard a vocal ruckus and upon turning around, he sweat-drooped at what he just saw.

"You two!"

"EEKK!"

"Uh-oh…"

"You perverts are at it again?"

"Whoops…"

"Hee-hee…"

"Come here!"

"Run…!"

It turns out that a roving guard caught the couple MAKING OUT again inside the mall, which was the third time, and the guard chases them as the guy carry his girlfriend and make a run for it, and the guard vowed to send them to juvenile prison for trying to turn the mall into a LOVE HOTEL, and the girl berated her lover that they shouldn't have done this here.

But the guy said this is part of their ROMANTIC ADVENTURE and said that they will eventually find a place to CONSUMMATE their URGING PASSION.

"I told you we shouldn't have do it here!"

"Don't worry!"

"But the guard is chasing us!"

"We'll lose him!"

"What now?"

"I'll think of a way!"

"You pervert!"

"Thank you!"

Hearing those words, Touta wondered what would happen if he and Yukihime were to get caught in those kind of situations, and yet he shook his head as he went on his way, as he intend to stroll around the rest of the stalls within the mall.

-x-

Much later, Touta arrived back at Fairyland Hall, where Ameya greeted him and asked how his day at the mall went, which he said that everything is okay and he enjoyed his "little day-off"", and asked how are things here which Ameya said that things are of the usual, and said that a new shipment of sake arrived, and hoped that Shishido wouldn't do something like hoarding them behind Yukihime's back.

Touta sweat-dropped as he understood what Ameya mean, and just as the two are about to exchange more topics, Shishido is seen carrying a box, and he gave them to Ameya, asking him to hide the boxes somewhere, and Makabe came, pissed at Shishido's antics, as he attempted to take the boxes back and put them in the storage area.

Touta sweat-dropped even more as he slowly understood what the two men are arguing about and realized that something bad is about to happen.

"Give me the boxes, Shishido!"

"No way! Finders keepers!"

"They belonged to Yukihime!"

"I'll leave some for her!"

"Don't you even think about it! You know what will happen when she finds out!"

"You can keep secrets, right?"

"Shishido!"

"Heh-heh…"

Ameya also realized what the discussion is about, and went in between and urged Shishido and Makabe to stop bickering and bring the box of SPECIAL sake back to the storage facility and tells Shishido to stop stealing the sake as they belonged to Yukihime and that they are not for free, which Makabe said that Shishido still does it regardless, and Shishido offered the two men the bottle as souvenirs in a way of bribing them.

Of course they declined and berated Shishido for that.

"No way!"

"I won't!"

"Come on…just for old time's sake…"

"Don't confuse me with you!"

"Quit bribing me!"

"Come on…"

"Return the boxes right away!"

"And pronto!"

"Can't I take at least one bottle….?"

The three men noticed that Touta was staring in a horrified way, and they turn around, where they saw Yukihime staring at them, and while her face shows that she is calm and collected, her eyes tell a different reaction. She discovered that the box of SPECIAL sake went missing and now she finds it in the hands of the three men, and both Makabe and Ameya attempted to let her know that Shishido did this alone and that they have no part of this.

However, Yukihime did not respond, seeing that the two men are HOLDING the box, and thus she is under the assumption that Makabe and Ameya are involved in Shishido's shenanigans.

"W-wait…!"

"Yukihime!"

"…"

"We're not involved!"

"It was Shishido!"

"…"

"Honest!"

"We were reprimanding him!"

"…"

Makabe and Ameya stared wide-eyed seeing that she did not take her words and are about to leave, but Shishido held them and asked for protection, which the two men frantically tells Shishido to let go, as they do not want to get dragged in his mess.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"Save me! Protect me!"

"No way! You got yourself into this!"

"This is your problem! Go solve it by yourself!"

"We're UQ Holder members! We should be looking out for each other! So please…"

"I said let go…huh?"

"Oh no! Yukihime's about to…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

The scene outside the resort, where a loud explosion is heard and a bright light shone, where the three men are seen flying upwards, they looked like MOVING CHARCOALS as they got fried by the UQ Holder leader, and both Makabe and Ameya berated Shishido for his foolishness which resulted in them feeling her wrath when it is supposed to be only Shishido himself.

"AAIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAHHH!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Shishido, you idiot!"

"Why do you always drag us in your foolishness?"

"It's fun, right?"

"Once we land, we'll beat you up!"

"And we mean it!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

Touta sweat-dropped seeing that Yukihime looked pissed as hell, and is now unsure whether to approach her or not, but then she glanced at Touta and SMILED, asking him how his day-off went, and Touta just nodded and decided to use this chance to ask her out in a subtle way seeing that she is still pissed off, and tells her he would like to talk to her later while alone.

Yukihime blinked her eyes at hearing this, but felt it is nothing too major and said to him to see her later at her room if the discussion is a personal one, which he nodded and said he will see her later.

"Fine then."

"Huh?"

"See me in my office later."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay."

Outside, the Fairyland Hall, Shinobu is outside fixing the sky-cycle when Makabe, Ameya and Shishido landed, looking like LIVING CHARCOALS as they were BURNT TO A CRISP, and a pissed off Makabe began to strangle Shishdo for causing their misfortune, and Ameya tries to calm him down which Makabe said that Shishdo always cause him trouble and wanted to get rid of him.

Ameya tries to pull Makabe off Shishido, but he wouldn't budge as Shishido pleads to Shinobu for help but she is unsure about what to do.

"Shinobu-chan!"

"…"

"Help me!"

"Um…"

"Save me!"

"I don't know…"

"Rescue me!"

"Please don't drag me in your mess…"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at Yukihime's room, where she just took off her stockings and is about to change clothes when Touta came in, and locked the door, which the UQ Holder founder raised an eyebrow and asked what is it that he wanted to talk about and why the secrecy of it all, which a blushing Touta said he wanted to ask her something.

Yukihime crossed her arms and asked what is it that he like to talk about as she sat on the bed with Touta sitting beside her, and showed her the free passes he got while at the mall, and there he invited her to go on a date with him, which made her blush as this was the first time she got a FORMAL INVITATION, and she asked if he knows what he is saying.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me next week?"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"…"

"…"

Touta nodded and said that he couldn't think of anyone to share the free passes and stated that Yukihime is the first person that came to his mind and wanted to ask her first to see if she wants to go on a date with him, by next week, and Yukihime thought about it carefully as this is not a simple date.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Touta found a lucky break where he got free movie tickets and intend to ask Yukihime out on a date, and while he managed to ask her, she appeared unsure and thus ended in a cliffhanger…

Once again, Shishido pissed Yukihime off for stealing her prized, rare sake, and both Ameya and Makabe ended up getting dragged in on the PUNISHMENT…with Makabe LOSING HIS MIND and began to strangle Shishido for his foolishness, with Ameya trying to pacify the situation…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter on whether Yukihime would accept the invitation to go out on a date with Touta…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Preparations For The Date

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta ponders about his feelings for Yukihime, and here a chance encounter would take things to a different level…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Hidzuke no junbi**_

Much later, the scene shifts at Yukihime's room, where she just took off her stockings and is about to change clothes when Touta came in, and locked the door, which the UQ Holder founder raised an eyebrow and asked what is it that he wanted to talk about and why the secrecy of it all, which a blushing Touta said he wanted to ask her something.

Yukihime crossed her arms and asked what is it that he like to talk about as she sat on the bed with Touta sitting beside her, and showed her the free passes he got while at the mall, and there he invited her to go on a date with him, which made her blush as this was the first time she got a FORMAL INVITATION, and she asked if he knows what he is saying.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me next week?"

"T-Touta…"

"…"

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"…"

"…"

Touta nodded and said that he couldn't think of anyone to share the free passes and stated that Yukihime is the first person that came to his mind and wanted to ask her first to see if she wants to go on a date with him, by next week, and Yukihime thought about it carefully as this is not a simple date.

Outside, Karin, Kirie and Mizore are leaning outside the door as they saw Touta entering Yukihime's room and heard the door locked, and while eavesdropping the trio girls stared wide-eyed at hearing what Touta said, with Mizore feeling shocked with jealousy, Kirie in disbelief and Karin feeling threatened. They are astounded that Touta had the guts to ask Yukihime out on a date.

Mizore is unwilling to let this slide and wanted to thwart this attempt, with Karin agreeing saying that Touta is planning to do something perverted towards the UQ Holder leader though Kirie seemed neutral about the matter and said it is up to Yukihime whether she accepts or reject it.

"No way…"

"That Touta…he sure has the guts…"

"At least he's asking her for a date and not an INDECENT PROPOSAL…"

"What? No way! I won't let him!"

"I agree."

"Well, it's up to Yukihime whether she accepts or not…"

"Karin…we got to do something…"

"I agree…"

"Quiet…I can't hear anything…"

As the girls kept pushing their ears on the door to eavesdrop some more, the door suddenly opened and the trio girls fell to the floor and slightly hurt themselves as they fell flat and are surprised to see Yukihime staring at them, her arms crossed and the trio girls sweat-dropped as they felt that she is displeased at being spied on without her consent.

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Hello…"

"What are you girls doing…?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"We're just…um, you know…"

"…"

Yukihime told the three girls to go to their rooms though they questioned what Touta is doing in her room but she assured to them that she will be fine as she and Touta have BUSINESS to attend to, though the three girls are not convinced and offered to look over so that Touta won't try anything perverted as well as to keep him in line.

"Please let us stay!"

"We'll keep an eye on him!"

"That way he won't do anything perverted towards you!"

"Remember the hot springs!"

"He tried to RAPE you!"

"He even FLASHED HIS PEE-PEE in front of you!"

"So let us stay!"

"For your protection!"

"From that incompetent idiot!"

However, Yukihime unleashed a SCARY AURA which terrified the girls as Yukihime told them to get going, and the girls became terrified and nodded, saying that they will do as told.

"O-okay…"

"We get the message…"

"We get the drift…"

"Then get going, girls. NOW."

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"Good."

As Mizore, Karin and Kirie left, Yukihime sighed and glanced at Touta, and asked him what came into his head and decide to invite her to a planned date, and after hearing it, she was conflicted as she is unsure if this is a good idea or not, though she wondered if Touta really consider her feelings or if he is just flaunting around.

Touta said that Yukihime first came to his mind after getting the free tickets and assured that he really wants to take her to a date next week and tells her that she will enjoy it to the fullest.

Before Yukihime can respond, a familiar scent caught her attention as she peered through the door and eavesdrop as she heard three men bickering with one another and it turns out to be her subordinates, which are:

\- Shishido

\- Makabe

\- Ameya

As Yukihime listened, she stared wide-eyed upon hearing what the discussion is about.

"You did what?"

"You smuggled another of Yukihime's imported, rare sake?"

"Shh…not so loud…"

"You idiot!"

"Calm down, Makabe…Shishido…what were you…"

"It's a once in a lifetime…"

"Don't you even think about…"

"He's right, Shishido…"

"Oh, come on…"

It turns out that Shishido snuck off with one of her prized, rare sake, and intends to bribe Ameya and Makabe to help him hide it till he comes up with a way to replace them with substitutes, and the two UQ Holder members are against this told Shishido to return them and not drag them into his foolishness as they do not want to suffer another of Yukihime's wrath.

Shishido grinned and brought out two of her prized sake and offered it to his comrades as a way to bribe them into helping him, yet the two resisted and urges him to return them before she finds out what he just did.

"No way!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Come on…just for old times sake… "

"Forget it!"

"Count me out!"

"You can have these for free…"

"Shishido!"

"Not so loud,Makabe…"

"Come on, you two…"

However, the door opened and the three men stared wide-eyed seeing who just emerged: Yukihime, and she crossed her arms, eyes piercing her sight towards the trio, and both Ameya and Makabe shivered in fear, seeing that their boss is pissed as hell. They realized that she must have overheard the conversation and thinks that they are in cahoots with Shishido.

Both Makabe and Ameya attempted to calm her down and explain, but Shishido's foolishness worsen the situation as he said that she can have a sip of sake since he already opened it and he is willing to share them, and both UQ Holder members were terrified at what Shishido just said.

"Shishido!"

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

"Bribing her…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Well…it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Shishido!"

"Shishido, you fool!"

"Hee-hee…"

Yukihime glared further and her eyes GLOWED, which Makabe and Ameya realized what is about to happen and are about to bolt away, but Shishido held onto his two comrades and urges them to protect him, and the two men frantically tried to get him to let go as they do not want to get struck by their boss due to Shishido's foolishness.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"Save me! Protect me!"

"No way! You got yourself into this!"

"This is your problem! Go solve it by yourself!"

"We're UQ Holder members! We should be looking out for each other! So please…"

"I said let go…huh?"

"Oh no! Yukihime's about to…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

The scene outside the resort, where a loud explosion is heard and a bright light shone, where the three men are seen flying upwards, they looked like MOVING CHARCOALS as they got fried by the UQ Holder leader, and both Makabe and Ameya berated Shishido for his foolishness which resulted in them feeling her wrath when it is supposed to be only Shishido himself.

"AAIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAHHH!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Shishido, you idiot!"

"Why do you always drag us in your foolishness?"

"It's fun, right?"

"Once we land, we'll beat you up!"

"And we mean it!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

Touta sweat-dropped seeing that Yukihime looked pissed as hell, and is now unsure whether to proceed in asking her if she is interested in going out on a date with her, but then she glanced at Touta and SMILED, asking him what was he asking her again, and he sweat-dropped seeing that she seemed to have forgotten what their earlier conversation is about, so he reminded her again about what they discussed earlier, hoping that her answer would be receptive.

"Um…like I said…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'd like to invite you to go out on a date with me."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Serious?"

-x-

The scene shifts inside Kirie's room, where she is sitting on her chair and is in front of her computer monitor, where she is working on the stock exchange of the stock market as she is putting her money there and the process showed that the money she invested is working perfectly, and is about to make her 5 times richer when Makabe, Ameya and Shishido landed, looking like LIVING CHARCOALS as they were BURNT TO A CRISP, and a pissed off Makabe began to strangle Shishdo for causing their misfortune, and Ameya tries to calm him down which Makabe said that Shishdo always cause him trouble and wanted to get rid of him.

Ameya tries to pull Makabe off Shishido, but he wouldn't budge as Shishido pleads to Kirie for help but she appeared neutral as she watches them expressionlessly.

"Kirie-chan!"

"…"

"Help me!"

"…"

"Save me!"

"…"

"Rescue me!"

"…"

The three men ceased their action as they noticed that Kirie is glaring at them and soon they realized that they landed on top of Kirie's computer, which was wrecked due to their landing, and because of that, Kirie won't be able to monitor the activities of the stock market, and thus there is a possibility that she might lose all her money and get bankrupt.

The three men then saw Kirie took out a LARGE grenade and is pulling out the safety pin, and the trio became terrified and tried to calm Kirie down, but she is all set to make them pay for their antics, and asked them if they have any wish to pray.

"You three…"

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Hee-hee…"

"Any prayers you want to pray?"

"Ah, Kirie…"

"Calm down…"

"Want a sake?"

Makabe and Ameya realized what is about to happen and are about to bolt away, but Shishido held onto his two comrades and urges them to protect him, and the two men frantically tried to get him to let go as they do not want to get struck by their boss due to Shishido's foolishness.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

"Save me! Protect me!"

"No way! You got yourself into this!"

"This is your problem! Go solve it by yourself!"

"We're UQ Holder members! We should be looking out for each other! So please…"

"I said let go…huh?"

"Oh no! Kirie's pulled out the grenade's pin…!"

"Oops! Ah-ha-ha-ha…sorry, guys…my bad…"

The scene outside the resort, where a loud explosion is heard and a bright light shone, where the three men are seen flying upwards, they looked like MOVING CHARCOALS as they got blasted by Kirie's large grenade, and both Makabe and Ameya berated Shishido for his foolishness which resulted in them feeling her wrath when it is supposed to be only Shishido himself.

"AAIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAHHH!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Shishido, you idiot!"

"You idiot! Why do you always drag us in your foolishness? We just blasted off for the second time of the night!"

"It's fun, right? Enjoy it!"

"Once we land, we'll beat you up! I swear! You won't get away this time!"

"And we mean it! Damn you, Shishido!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

-x-

Back at Yukihime's room, she closed and locked the door, sighing in annoyance after Shishido's antics pissed her off, and there she went back to asking Touta about his offer, wanting to know if he is serious about it, which Touta nodded, saying that all they would do is watch a movie of their choice, eat outside and nothing more.

She thought carefully about it and wanting to get away from Shishido's antics, Yukihime reluctantly decided to accept his offer, which surprised Touta, asking her if she is sure of wanting to go with him on a date next week.

"Okay. I accept."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"You don't want...?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then it's settled."

"Alright!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Touta found a lucky break where he got free movie tickets and intend to ask Yukihime out on a date, and while he managed to ask her, she appeared unsure and thus ended in a cliffhanger…

Once again, Shishido pissed Yukihime off for stealing her prized, rare sake, and both Ameya and Makabe ended up getting dragged in on the PUNISHMENT…with Makabe LOSING HIS MIND and began to strangle Shishido for his foolishness, with Ameya trying to pacify the situation…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter on whether Yukihime would accept the invitation to go out on a date with Touta…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Answer To The Invitation

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta ponders about what his move would be once Yukihime decides to accept his offer to go on a date…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Shōtai e no kaitō**_

Back at Yukihime's room, she closed and locked the door, sighing in annoyance after Shishido's antics pissed her off, and there she went back to asking Touta about his offer, wanting to know if he is serious about it, which Touta nodded, saying that all they would do is watch a movie of their choice, eat outside and nothing more.

She thought carefully about it and wanting to get away from Shishido's antics, Yukihime reluctantly decided to accept his offer, which surprised Touta, asking her if she is sure of wanting to go with him on a date next week.

"Okay. I accept."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"You don't want...?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then it's settled."

"Alright!"

Touta smiled as he got his wish…a date with Yukihime, and you can see him clench his fist while she sighed, wondering if she did the right thing in accepting his invitation to go on a date, and she wondered what kind of date would she expect, as this involves going to the movies, and there she saw him toggling his smartphone as he is checking the movie schedules and which movies are slated to be released for the next week.

Yukihime then said that since it is Touta who would take her to the date, then he is the one who will pay, for the snacks and dinner, in which Touta said it won't be a problem as he has everything sorted out, and there is nothing for her to worry about.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Make sure you do. I won't bail you out when the night comes."

"Don't worry."

"…"

"…"

Outside, Karin and Mizore are there again, eavesdropping, and could not believe what they just heard, that Yukihime agreed to go on a date with Touta, and now they wonder on what to do next, whether to tail them to see if Touta would really take her to the movies or lead her to a LOVE HOTEL where he might trick her into GOING ALL THE WAY.

Karin is protective towards Yukihime and said she agree that they should keep an eye on Touta and make sure he doesn't overstep his bound on the UQ Holder leader, with Mizore agreeing, as she would not let any female CLAIM Touta.

"I say we secretly follow them when the time comes."

"Right."

"And see to it that Touta does not try anything funny."

"And make sure that Yukihime won't get goaded into GOING ALL THE WAY."

"Point taken."

"We need to know what time would they go."

"And which place would they head off to."

"Okay, keep listening…"

As the girls kept pushing their ears on the door to eavesdrop some more, the door suddenly opened and the two girls fell to the floor and slightly hurt themselves as they fell flat and are surprised to see Yukihime staring at them, her arms crossed and the trio girls sweat-dropped as they felt that she is not too pleased at being spied on for the second time.

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"What are you girls doing…?"

"Well…you see…"

"We're just…um, you know…"

"I thought I told you to go to your rooms…"

"Ulp…"

"Uh…"

Yukihime told the two girls to go to their rooms though they questioned if Touta is really intend to take her on a date and not take her someplace else, but the UQ Holder founder assured to them that she will be fine as she and Touta have BUSINESS to attend to, and told Mizore and Karin to leave at once, as they have something PRIVATE to discuss.

However, the two girls are not convinced and offered to act as chaperones so that Touta won't try anything perverted as well as to keep him in line.

"Please let us stay! We'll keep an eye on him!"

"That way he won't do anything perverted towards you!"

"Really, girls…Touta would never…"

"Remember the hot springs!"

"He tried to RAPE you!"

"No…he did not…"

"He even FLASHED HIS PEE-PEE in front of you!"

"So let us stay!"

"…"

However, Yukihime unleashed a SCARY AURA which terrified the girls as Yukihime told them to get going, and the girls became terrified and nodded, saying that they will do as told.

"O-okay…"

"We get the message…"

"**Then get going, girls. NOW. Or else…!**"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"Y-yes, ma'am…"

"**Good.**"

After that, Mizore and Karion left in a flash and Touta sweat-dropped at seeing the whole scene, and there Yukihime closed the door and asked Touta what are his plans once they are finished in watching the movie, and there he suggested that they take a stroll at a park before heading back to Fairyland Hall, and she thought carefully about it, as she is worried that assassins might make an appearance and ruin the date.

Touta glanced at Yukihime and sat beside her, asking her if there is something wrong, and there she shook her head and said everything's cool and tells him that he has nothing to worry about, and promised that she will be ready for next week.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Do you need anything…?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

Touta smiled as he felt that things are going well, and stared at the ceiling before laying on her bed, and Yukihime smiled a bit, as this was the first time she was being invited to go on a date, and wondered what to expect on the coming date.

Yukihime sweat-dropped as she finds him laying on her bed and asked him what is he doing laying on her bed, though he said he saw nothing wrong and asked if he could stay here for tonight, which she stared wide-eyed, and tells him that he is out of his mind.

"H-hey…!"

"What?"

"You're not sleeping on my bed!"

"Just for tonight…"

"No way!"

"Come on…it'll be fine…"

"No means no!"

"Well then…"

Touta smiled and gets up, where he gave her a quick kiss, causing her to blush and in response she pulled his cheek and asked him what is he planning, which he painfully said he is just being cuddly but she tells him not to get too cozy as she doesn't want unwanted rumors to fly, especially when Karin, Mizore and Kirie are watching and they might start the rumors if they get any wrong ideas.

"You ought behave yourself…"

"Ow-ow-ow…!"

"Karin and the others are watching us…"

"Ow-ow-ow…!"

"If they see us like this they'll get the wrong idea…"

"Ow-ow-ow…!"

"So stop acting like a monkey in a heat…"

"Ow-ow-ow…!"

-x-

Not far, Kirie is walking by the hall after she got pissed off when Makabe and Shishido landed on her computer and wrecked it, and there she meets Karin and Mizore along the way and there the trio talked, which Kirie stared in surprise when told that Yukihime agreed to go on a date with Touta, which she could not believe what she just heard.

"What?"

"You heard it."

"And we mean it."

"The incompetent asking Yukihime out on a date?"

"That's what we heard…"

"And she accepted it."

"No way!"

"Sorry, but it's true…"

"As in definitely true…"

Kirie tells Mizore and Karin to follow her as they will eavesdrop at what Touta and Yukihime are discussing though the two girls appeared hesitant after the UQ Holder leader told them that she doesn't want to be spied, though Kirie said that they will be discreet and urged that Yukihime needs to be protected from Touta's perverted plans.

"Come on!"

"…"

"…"

"We need to know what that incompetent is up to!"

"…"

"…"

"This isn't the time to act like chickens!"

"…"

"…"

Kirie then grabbed Karin and Mizore by their collars as they head back to Yukihime's room and hear what they are planning, so that they can come up with something that would help them keep an eye on Touta and make sure that he won't try anything perverted towards Yukihime and to make sure he won't go far as attempting to seduce her.

Karin and Mizore attempted to dissuade her but were ignored.

"Kirie…"

"We shouldn't do this…"

"…"

"We might get caught…"

"And Yukihime might grill us…"

"…"

"She's not listening..."

"This is bad…"

-x-

Back at her room, the scene shows that Touta is kissing Yukihime on the lips as he gets a bit…romantic, as his approach was gentle and he made sure that she is comfortable and she wondered why she went along with it as her body seemed to reciprocate the gesture and now the kiss slowly went passionate and their bodies began to heat up.

The scene shows that Touta is currently in his tanktop shirt and shorts while Yukihime is in her nightgown and there Touta is starting to get aroused as his hands slowly caress her thighs whilst kissing her passionately.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Touta slowly pushes down his shorts while at the same time he lifted the hem of her nightgown until her panties are exposed, and there Touta began to press and rub his bulging crotch against hers, causing her to moan through the kiss with the younger boy.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Outside, Karin, Mizore and Kirie are pressing their ears against the door, attempting to hear what Yukihime and Touta are talking about, and so far they were unable to hear anything and this made Kirie more determined to find out what they are talking about and what Touta is planning, believing that the INCOMPETENT is up to no good.

Karin and Mizore are slowly roped in as they are curious as to what is happening there.

"Can you hear anything?"

"Nope."

"Not a sound."

"Press your ear on the door…"

"Trying…"

"I really can't hear anything…"

"Don't stop…"

"Geez…"

Suddenly, the door opened and the trio girls fell to the floor and slightly hurt themselves as they fell flat and are surprised to see Yukihime staring at them, her arms crossed and the trio girls sweat-dropped as they saw her GLARING and realized that she is displeased at being spied on without her consent.

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Hello…"

"**What are you girls doing…?**"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"We're just…um, you know…"

"…"

The girls became terrified as a TERRIFYING AURA enveloped her and the three girls hugged each other, and the scene shifts outside Fairyland Hall, where you can see Kirie, Karin and Mizore are THROWN OUT, flying through the air and there Karin and Mizore told Kirie that this is the reason why they did not want to eavesdrop her the second time around.

"This is why we don't want to in the first place!"

"Yukihime is pissed off!"

"…"

"Kirie!"

"This is your fault!"

"…"

"Where gonna crash!"

"Damn it!"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Touta found a lucky break where he got free movie tickets and intend to ask Yukihime out on a date, and while he managed to ask her, she appeared unsure and thus ended in a cliffhanger…

Once again, Shishido pissed Yukihime off for stealing her prized, rare sake, and both Ameya and Makabe ended up getting dragged in on the PUNISHMENT…with Makabe LOSING HIS MIND and began to strangle Shishido for his foolishness, with Ameya trying to pacify the situation…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter on whether Yukihime would accept the invitation to go out on a date with Touta…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Passion Before The Date

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta ponders about what his move would be once Yukihime decides to accept his offer to go on a date…

And here expect some wanton comedy as several people attempt to intervene…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Dēto mae no jōnetsu**_

At Kirie's room, Makabe and Ameya were forced to help Shishido in repairing the computer that the trio accidentally wrecked after being blown off by Yukihime earlier after she caught Shishido attempting to smuggle out her supply of sake, and the two men were unwillingly caught in her wrath and they ended up landing at Kirie's room and accidentally wrecked her computer, where Kirie is in the process of working on her stock exchange at the stock market.

There Makabe berated Shishido for the predicament they are in, while Ameya tried to calm him down as Shishido flashes a PEACE SIGN.

"Geez, Shishido! Look what you brought us!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"Makabe…calm down…"

"How can I calm down! It's all Shishido's fault!"

"Peace…"

"Now, now…calm down…Shishido…you better behave and…"

"When we're done here, I'm going to…"

"…"

"Calm down, Makabe…"

Makabe glared as he grudgingly resume his work and vowed to make Shishido pay, which Ameya urges him to let it go and finish this so that they can get back to their quarters, though Makabe tells him to stop spoiling Shishido.

"Geez, Ameya…you're spoiling him too much!"

"Of course not. I'm just…"

"Shishido is nothing but trouble!"

"Now, now…he's a member of UQ Holder…"

"All he does is sneak out Yukihime's sake…then he drags us in on his foolishness and we ended up paying the price even though we didn't do anything to her!"

"Easy, Makabe…easy…"

"How can I?"

"Calm down…"

As Shishido grinned sheepishly, Makabe sternly told him not to try pulling another stunt by attempting to smuggle out another of Yukihime's prized sake, stating that what he did was the cause of their current situation in the first place, which Shishido offered to give Makabe a share of the sake, and this pisses Makabe off as he stood up, ready to PHYSICALLY berate him, but Ameya, fearing another mess if things get intense, get up and held him back and urges Makabe to calm down.

"Geez, Ameya…will you stop taking his side?"

"Of course not. I'm just…"

"Shishido is nothing but trouble! I mean it!"

"Now, now…he's a member of UQ Holder…he is a valuable…"

"I say he's dispensable!"

"Easy, Makabe…easy…"

"How can I?"

"Calm down…"

Shishido flashed PEACE SIGNS again, while Ameya urged the two to cool it off and proceed to fix Kirie's computer so that they can leave and head back to their quarters, and he promised to treat them out to a snack at the city if they keep their cool just for tonight, which Shishido said he's cool with it, while Makabe just glared.

"Really, Ameya? You'll treat us?"

"Yes, of course. My treat. Right, Makabe?"

"…"

"Now I'm pumped!"

"Now, let's work and finish, so we can leave early…Makabe…?"

"…"

"Okay! Leave the sake to me!"

"Shishido!"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Yukihime's room, where the scene shows that Touta is kissing Yukihime on the lips as he gets a bit…romantic, as his approach was gentle and he made sure that she is comfortable and she wondered why she went along with it as her body seemed to reciprocate the gesture and now the kiss slowly went passionate and their bodies began to heat up.

The scene shows that Touta is currently in his tanktop shirt and shorts while Yukihime is in her nightgown and there Touta is starting to get aroused as his hands slowly caress her thighs whilst kissing her passionately.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Touta slowly pushes down his shorts while at the same time he lifted the hem of her nightgown until her panties are exposed, and there Touta began to press and rub his bulging crotch against hers, causing her to moan through the kiss with the younger boy.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Outside, Karin, Mizore and Kirie are pressing their ears against the door, attempting to hear what Yukihime and Touta are talking about, and so far they were unable to hear anything and this made Kirie more determined to find out what they are talking about and what Touta is planning, believing that the INCOMPETENT is up to no good.

Karin and Mizore are slowly roped in as they are curious as to what is happening there.

"Can you hear anything?"

"Nope."

"Not a sound."

"Press your ear on the door…"

"Trying…"

"I really can't hear anything…"

"Don't stop…"

"Geez…"

Suddenly, the door opened and the trio girls fell to the floor and slightly hurt themselves as they fell flat and are surprised to see Yukihime staring at them, her arms crossed and the trio girls sweat-dropped as they saw her GLARING and realized that she is displeased at being spied on without her consent.

"Um…ahh…heh-heh-heh…"

"Y-Yukihime…"

"H-hello…nice night, isn't it…"

"What are you girls still doing here…?"

"Um…we…"

"You see…we we're just…how do we put this…?"

"We're just…um, you know…"

"You girls…"

The girls became terrified as a TERRIFYING AURA enveloped her and the three girls hugged each other, and the scene shifts outside Fairyland Hall, where you can see Kirie, Karin and Mizore are THROWN OUT, flying through the air and there Karin and Mizore told Kirie that this is the reason why they did not want to eavesdrop her the second time around.

"This is why we don't want to in the first place!"

"Yukihime is pissed off!"

"…"

"Kirie!"

"This is your fault!"

"…"

"Where gonna crash!"

"Damn it!"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at Kirie's room, where Makabe sighed in relief as he managed to repair the computer and is now functioning well, and there he told Ameya and Shishido that they need to get going before more trouble ensue.

"Ah! Finished! Okay, Ameya…keep your word."

"Of course."

"Whatever. Come on. let's get out of here before we get caught in more troubles…"

"Hey, I'm not near Yukihime, so…"

""Still, Shishido…you shouldn't…

"Shut it, you two. We're getting out of here. now."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"…"

Before the trio are about to leave, something unexpected happened as Karin, Mizore and Kirie landed onto the three men after being airborne some time and crashed onto the men, while at the same time the computer got wrecked. AGAIN.

Kirie became devastated and shifts the blame on Shishido which both the other girls and the men tried to pry her away as she strangles Shishido even though he didn't do anything that led to the wrecking of the computer.

"RRRRAAGGHH!"

"GGGGAAKKK!"

"YOU WRCKED MY COMPUTER!"

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LANDED! I'M NOT AT FAULT HERE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GGAAKKK!"

"RRAAGGGHH!"

"HELP! HELP!"

-x-

Back at Yukihime's room, the UQ Holder leader sighed as she somehow managed to keep prying eyes away and prevent them from finding out that she ended up making out with Touta and sat on the bed, her body still HEATED and tried to cool herself down when Touta sat beside her and asked if she is okay, which she said that he need to go back to his room as she doesn't want any more complications.

"Yukihime…"

"You better go back to your room."

"…"

"Things would get more complicated if anyone catches us like this."

"Easy, Yukihime…"

"…"

"You need to relax."

"?"

Touta smiled and tells her that she needed to calm down, saying that Shishido is a cool guy, but she pointed out that he always try to smuggle out some of her rare sake, but Touta said she can always order a new stock, and keep it in her room so that Shishido wouldn't even dare try pulling that stunt here, as well as she can cast a spell to protect her supplies.

Yukihime sighed as she guessed that Touta has a point, but then Touta sneaked a kiss on her lips, surprising her again, and there he deepened the kiss as the UQ Holder leader stared in surprise, and within the minute things get a bit intense as the kiss became passionate and started to moan through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Yukihime blushed as Touta was getting a bit aggressive (in a passionate way) at how he is ROMANCING HER, and there he started to kiss her neck, which began to tickle her skin, but also served to arouse her body, as his lips brushed along her neckline, and soon traveled towards her cleavage, which she stared wide-eyed as the younger boy's action caught her by surprise.

She could feel her body slowly heating up and the UQ Holder leader attempted to calm him down, telling him to slow down and think about his actions, but Touta seemingly did not hear her words as he kept kissing her chest until the shoulder strap of her nightgown fell, and exposed her left breast, where he slowly took a nipple inside his lips and gently lapped it.

Yukihime stared in surprise at what he just did, where moments later she could feel her nipple hardened and she started to moan as she tries to make him stop.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Touta then took Yukihime's right hand and guided it inside his loose brief, and had her caress his penis, which is already hard, and she blushed deeper as she made her FIRST CONTACT on a boy's organ, and she could feel its smooth skin, as well as how hard it was, and she inadvertently caress it, feeling it throb harder and harder, causing the two to moan pleasure.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Touta is able to steal more passionate moments with Yukihime, as a way to CELEBRATE their upcoming date..while more comedic moments ensue as Kirie and the girls crash-landed on Makabe and the others…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter as Touta's date with Yukihime commences…

See you in 6-8 weeks (around mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	9. Night Before The Date

**Touta's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here we pick things up where we last left, as Touta ponders about what his move would be once Yukihime decides to accept his offer to go on a date…

And here expect some wanton comedy as several people attempt to intervene…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Hidzuke no zen'ya**_

Back at Yukihime's room, the UQ Holder leader sighed as she somehow managed to keep prying eyes away and prevent them from finding out that she ended up making out with Touta and sat on the bed, her body still HEATED and tried to cool herself down when Touta sat beside her and asked if she is okay, which she said that he need to go back to his room as she doesn't want any more complications.

"Yukihime…"

"You better go back to your room."

"…"

"Things would get more complicated if anyone catches us like this."

"Easy, Yukihime…"

"…"

"You need to relax."

"?"

Touta smiled and tells her that she needed to calm down, saying that Shishido is a cool guy, but she pointed out that he always try to smuggle out some of her rare sake, but Touta said she can always order a new stock, and keep it in her room so that Shishido wouldn't even dare try pulling that stunt here, as well as she can cast a spell to protect her supplies.

Yukihime sighed as she guessed that Touta has a point, but then Touta sneaked a kiss on her lips, surprising her again, and there he deepened the kiss as the UQ Holder leader stared in surprise, and within the minute things get a bit intense as the kiss became passionate and started to moan through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Yukihime blushed as Touta was getting a bit aggressive (in a passionate way) at how he is ROMANCING HER, and there he started to kiss her neck, which began to tickle her skin, but also served to arouse her body, as his lips brushed along her neckline, and soon traveled towards her cleavage, which she stared wide-eyed as the younger boy's action caught her by surprise.

She could feel her body slowly heating up and the UQ Holder leader attempted to calm him down, telling him to slow down and think about his actions, but Touta seemingly did not hear her words as he kept kissing her chest until the shoulder strap of her nightgown fell, and exposed her left breast, where he slowly took a nipple inside his lips and gently lapped it.

Yukihime stared in surprise at what he just did, where moments later she could feel her nipple hardened and she started to moan as she tries to make him stop.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Touta then took Yukihime's right hand and guided it inside his loose brief, and had her caress his penis, which is already hard, and she blushed deeper as she made her FIRST CONTACT on a boy's organ, and she could feel its smooth skin, as well as how hard it was, and she inadvertently caress it, feeling it throb harder and harder, causing the two to moan pleasure.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Yukihime is starting to lose her bearings as arousal is threatening to dictate her actions, and as she tries to push him away, Touta kept on suckling her nipple in a passionate way, which further aroused Yukihime, and at the same time he began to pull her panties down and slowly exposed her WOMANHOOD, which further made her blush, as Touta is now lost in passion.

As Touta unknowingly set to ENTER Yukihime, she managed to regain her presence of mind and pinched his cheek, which brought the boy back to his senses and told him to stop right there as they cannot go THAT FAR, reasoning that if someone barges in, it would cause problems within UQ Holder.

"Sorry, Touta. That's as far as we can go."

"But..."

"We have to stop, or someone else might get the wrong idea."

"..."

"We still have a date to prepare, remember?"

"Oh...right..."

"So that's that."

"..."

Touta sighed as he rubbed his cheek as it was swelling due to being pinched, and as Yukihime pulls her panties back up and rearrange her clothing, Touta reluctantly puts his clothes back on, but the UQ Holder leader told him that their date will proceed as planned, which made him quite elated.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Correct."

"..."

"Now let's rest now."

"Okay."

"..."

Yukihime sighed in relief as she managed to avert a possible scenario that might lead to complications should anyone find out that Touta ALMOST WENT ALL THE WAY with her, and by then she sensed something behind the door and sneaked her way towards there.

Leaning her ear on the side of the door, she could hear a pair of whispering boys, and stared wide-eyed as she recognized the voices, which belonged to Kuromaru and Santa, as the boys can be heard whispering that Touta ALMOST SCORED A HIT with Yukihime.

"I can't believe it..."

"Touta..."

"He almost HAD IT with Yukihime..."

"He really rocks..."

"Not too loud, Santa..."

"Why not?"

"They'll hear us..."

"Really...?"

Suddenly, the door opened and the trio girls fell to the floor and slightly hurt themselves as they fell flat and are surprised to see Yukihime staring at them, her arms crossed and the trio girls sweat-dropped as they saw her GLARING and realized that she is displeased at being spied on without her consent.

"Um…ahh…heh-heh-heh…"

"Y-Yukihime…"

"**What are you boys doing here…?**"

"Um…we…"

"You see…we we're just…how do we put this…? It's like this…we…"

"**Blast you…**"

The two became terrified as a TERRIFYING AURA enveloped the UQ Holder members and both Kuromaru and Santa hugged each other, and the scene shifts outside Fairyland Hall, where you can see the two are THROWN OUT, flying through the air and there Kuromaru told Santa that this is the reason why they did not want to eavesdrop her the first place.

"This is why I don't want to in the first place!"

"Well…"

"Now Yukihime is pissed off!"

"…"

"Santa!"

"…"

"Where gonna crash!"

"Damn it!"

-x-

The scene shifts at Kirie's room, where Makabe sighed in relief as he managed to repair the computer the second time around, and is now functioning well, and there he told Ameya and Shishido that they need to get going before more trouble ensue.

"Ah! Finished! Okay, Ameya…keep your word."

"Of course."

"Whatever. Come on. let's get out of here before we get caught in more troubles…"

"Hey, I'm not near Yukihime, so…"

"Still, Shishido…you shouldn't…"

"Shut it, you two. We're getting out of here. now."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"…"

Likewise, Kirie is sighing in relief as she can now commence in checking her stocks on the stock market and hoped that the money she put there would double in value, and there Karin and Mizore told Kirie that they are not going to eavesdrop on Yukihime again as they do not want to end up getting blasted off from the roof.

Before the trio men are about to leave, something unexpected happened as Kuromaru and Santa laned onto the three men after being airborne some time and crashed onto the men, while at the same time the computer got wrecked. AGAIN.

Kirie became devastated once more and shifts the blame on Shishido which both the other girls and the men tried to pry her away as she strangles Shishido even though he didn't do anything that led to the wrecking of the computer.

Shishido told Kirie that it was Kuromaru and Santa who caused it, but Kirie was too pissed off to listen to reason, which elevated the tension inside the room.

"RRRRAAGGHH!"

"GGGGAAKKK!"

"YOU WRCKED MY COMPUTER!"

"HEY! IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! IT'S THOSE TWO BOYS WHO LANDED! I'M NOT AT FAULT HERE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GGAAKKK!"

"RRAAGGGHH!"

"HELP! HELP!"

Shinobu was passing by when she overheard the squabbling and peered at the door and saw the scene in front of her, where Karin and Mizore are trying to pry Kirie away from Shishido whilst Makabe and Ameya tried to pull Shishido away from Kirie.

It was an awkward sight and she wondered if she came at a bad timing or if the six people are in a sort of a misunderstanding, as the squabbling continued.

"RRRRAAGGHH!"

"GGGGAAKKK!"

"YOU WRCKED MY COMPUTER!"

"HEY! IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! IT'S THOSE TWO BOYS WHO LANDED! I'M NOT AT FAULT HERE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GGAAKKK!"

"RRAAGGGHH!"

"HELP! HELP!"

-x-

At her room, Yukihime sighed as she just blasted off another pair of peeping toms, and as she turn around, Touta surprised her with another passionate kiss, which caught her by surprise and as she tries to regain her balance, Touta pushed down his lower clothes where his loose brief is shown with a STRAIGHT TENT, and began to rub his crotch against hers, causing the two to moan in passion.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As Touta began to push down her panties, he is about to push down his brief, but she somehow regain her presence of mind, and immediately took action.

Moments later Touta is seen getting BLOWN OUT from Yukihime's room via the roof and flew towards Kirie's room, landing onto Shishido, just as Kirie is strangling him, and everyone saw Touta knocked out, and stared in surprise as his pants and brief are down.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Touta is able to steal more passionate moments with Yukihime, as a way to CELEBRATE their upcoming date..while more comedic moments ensue as Kirie and the girls crash-landed on Makabe and the others…

Then Kuromaru and Santa suffered from Yukihime's wrath as is Touta...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

See next chapter as Touta's date with Yukihime commences…

See you in February 2021…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
